warlords_of_tindaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Endermen
The Kingdom of Endermen The Kingdom of Endermen is the only kingdom in the dimension of End, a dimension above the Void and the Dimension of the Dead, and below Heavens and the world of the Mortals, Overworld. It is ruled by the current king Varazdat, from his halls in Aziabad, the city of dragons. The Kingdom used to span from the dimension of End to Overworld, but due to the demise of great portals, the power has been gifted to the local Endermen of Overworld in the continent of Farland. With their arcane spells and magic, can the Endermen reclaim what's theirs, and perhaps even beyond that..? History The dimension of End was created in 15000 BD, by the gods, as a borderland between the land of mortals and dead. Its isles float on the eternal nothingness, bound by the most powerful spells gods wield. The Endermen were created from darkness and black magic, but as with mortals, they were created with the subjective sense of right and wrong, and would never bow to anyone, but one of their people. One of their most important traits was the ability to teleport, but Endermen could only teleport accurately if having practiced it. The Endermen are not immortal, but they live for hundreds of years. For hundreds of years, Endermen lived on their own islands, eating end flowers and farming ender mushrooms, and when possible, they hunted dragons, living in small tribes. But everything changed in 13400 BD, when an enderman named Adarnases tamed a dragon. He flew from island to island, teaching his way to tame dragons. Thanks to the skill of riding dragons, Enderman Tribes grew in strength and number, eventually transforming into kingdoms. In 7500 BD, the Endermen from Aziabad had grown very powerful. Their king Varaxes had 100 small dragons and 5 grand dragons at his command. Varaxes attacked all kingdoms next to him, and took them over. Soon all of End bowed to Varaxes, and the kingdom of End was born. Varaxes built great towers at his capital from obsidian, and his most skilled arcane workers created huge crystals, to heal the dragons of Aziabad. For many years, the Endermen lived in prosperity, and peace. Aribarnes II, who came into power in 4590 BD the Great built many new cities around the islands, and while travelling in a large, desolate island, he found something new. It was made from black rock, and looked otherwordly. A beautiful night sky could be seen through it. Aribarnes and other Endermen had never seen stars, and Aribarnes asked one of his guards to jump in. His guard jumped in, and after 2 minutes, he had returned, He had seen something unbelievable, a giant mound of rock rising, next to a blue, goo like thing. And the ground was solid everywhere but in the blue goo. What the guard realised though, that the blue goo acted like acid on his skin. Aribarnes thought the guard was lying, and jumped in to see what was going on. Aribarnes was struck with awe, and after a few hours, Aribarnes called a grand dragon to pull the portal from the island to the capital. It was placed on the central market, but only applied explorers and settlers were allowed to pass. The area where the portal was was called Xehran, and a great city would be carved in the mountain next to it. The Enderman started colonising the land they called Vartstan, which Villacians would later call Farlands. And settlers flooded from End to the land of mortals, where Endermen would carve great cities to mountains. Eventually, three men called Vologases, Stateira and Phrates would go and create portals with their arcane magic. However, despite serving the Enderman King, they never told anyone else how to make them. They created the grand portal of Armina, connected to Aziabad, and many smaller portals, which connected many villages and towns. However, they were killed in 2925 by a demon who had broke out in the halls of Armina, and the secrets of portal making became shrouded in mystery. The smaller portals which were numerous were not very effective, as they would start malfunctioning after 120 men had passed through. The Kingdom of Enderman had entered its golden age. Trade flourished, and a great dragon was brought from End to Xehran. For a few millenia, it was peaceful, and the king Saphrax V started a colony in Farahi, the city of Fardá in 1000 AD. The Endermen met Villacian traders and men for the first time. Endermen would start trading with the locals of Käle and and Dûth. In the following years, Endermen met the dwarves, and Zoguls. Combined Enderman and Dwarven forces would take the Zoguls on camping at the Old Mountain in 1052 AD. However, Zoguls would destroy the endermen and dwarves, and burn the Enderman colony of Cyur. It was clear that the Endermen were inferior in arms to Zoguls, and they'd have to hold defensive. The King Cúras I was attacked by Zoguls next to Fardá, and the siege of Fardá was declared in 1254. Fardá was held under siege until 1356 when Cúras' forces sallied out the city, surprising the Zogul troops and winning decisively. Zoguls also landed some campaigns in Farlands, but the King Anmar II defeated them in the Battle of Armina in 1467. Endermen started rebuilding their lands in 1468, and a short silver age was reached by Anmar II. But all changed when the Zogul Chieftain Râth-Múr launched even bigger invasion in 1566. The Enderman were able to hold Fardá from the Zoguls, but the Farlands were not doing so well, and the Zoguls quickly destroyed most of Western Farlands, including the great city of Armina, which meant that one portal was lost. An uneasy peace was signed between Zoguls and Endermen in 1621, and the Enderman king Artavarn was abducted by the current king Varazdat. Varazdat had a huge work ahead of him. He would need to reform Enderman military to match that of Zoguls, and rebuild many cities. However, 1623 was a very difficult year for all of Endermen, when the rebel forces of Vehral started attacking The Crown's Lands. Vehral's forces attacked Aziabad and Xehran. The Royal forces quickly defeated the uprisings in Aziabad, and Vehral's forces fled to Xehral through the portal. In the disarray and unrests, Vehral's men destroyed the portal to keep royal troops from joining the battle of Xehran. However, the local general, Araxes II attacked Vehral's men and defeated them. A small group of Endermen came through the palace's portals, and informed that because of the demise Xehran's portal, The King could not effectively control both kingdoms anymore, and Araxes was crowned as the King of Farlands. Araxes and Varazdat could rebuild their kingdoms, but in 1632, the Zoguls invaded once again, the now weakened kingdom of Farlands. Five units, including the king and the king's guard, have travelled through the small portals to aid their fellow endermen against the Zogul menace...